Restart my Heart
by SpiritOfTheFlames
Summary: Ever since we were kids, we've hated each other's guts, didn't we? So why. Why do we feel this way? Why do I suddenly care about you now that you've been out of my reach time and time again? - Nika Miyazaki belongs to me. Yusuke Urameshi and Yu Yu Hakusho in it's entirety belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi
1. I Never Noticed You

Introduction to Nika Miyazaki

For as long as I can remember, I've never cared for anyone. As a child, I grew up emotionless.

Never caring for anyone else's life.

All my friends were only my friends because I wanted to try to fit in. Somehow. I knew that was never possible, though. How could an emotionless outcast like me ever have real friends?

I met a girl called 'Keiko' as a child. She and I became quick friends. I thought I could use her as a way to seem more... human. More in touch with emotions, and I could study her to see how emotions worked. It was hard, but managed. I met this annoying young boy when hanging out with her sometimes, too. He was soooo annoying. His name was Yusuke Urameshi.

And the two of them followed me from Grade School to Junior High. I had gotten fairly good at faking emotions by then, but not the best. I felt like some people could tell when I was faking. Especially him. It seemed like he, somehow, knew everything. Whether he cared about it or not, he knew. It was annoying.

One horrible day, I was being yelled at in class by , as per usual. He assigned me detention that day. I hated detention. I refused to go, even though Keiko told me I HAD to go, as I had more important things to take care of that day.

I don't know if that was a good idea for me.

Due to not going in for detention that day, I witnessed something horrible. Something that changed my life for eternity.. For better or for worse... or both.


	2. Life And Death

"Miss Miyazaki! Start paying closer attention in class! You need to stop all this constant drawing and talking during lessons, Miss Miyazaki!" Iwamoto shouted.

"I'm right here, , you don't have to shout as if I'm in the back of the classroom. Either way, I wasn't even talking." Nika retorted in annoyance.

He always focused on Nika and Yusuke. She wished she could understand why it was the two of them, but it was, and she couldn't change it. She just decided to accept that the teachers hated her for no reason.

"Don't you talk to me that way, Miss Miyazaki, unless you want to get detention for Today!" he smirked, already planning to give her detention anyway. He came up with all these wonderful ideas of how to force her to do work that would cause 'certain death' for her grades. As if she didn't already ignore and slack off all her work anyway.

"I don't really care, you know. You can stop dangling detention in front of my face as if it's something that really scares me." Nika taunted right back, "Go ahead, do your worst."

"Hrng! Fine, Miss Miyazaki, you will stay after class and serve afterschool detention!" Iwamoto shouted at her, writing a slip and slamming it down on her desk.

"If anything, you're the one who's causing a disturbance in your class. I didn't even say anything." she muttered as he came up to her desk.

After class, Nika was gathering her things whenever Keiko shuffled over, "You're going to detention, right?" she asked Nika. Slowly, Nika looked up to her with a bothered expression.

"O...Of course I was planning on going," she said sarcastically, "I wouldn't miss it for the world"

"You're going to cause yourself to fail. You're so irresponsible, Nika. You should take better care of yourself and your image." Keiko instructed.

"Ah, forget it, I don't like it at this crummy school anyway. The teachers are always out to get me." Nika complained.

"They're out to get you because you never do the work, Nika. If you put forth some effort, they would lay off! Honestly, I will never understand how some people can stand to be so immature!" she complained back!

Nika slung her back pack over her shoulder, walking away from Keiko with an annoyed grunt.

"Please, just go wait your time out in detention, Nika."

"Whatever!"

She stormed out of class.

By the end of school, she was not about to go to detention. She had her fill of Iwamoto time, so she decided to just sneak on out and head into town.

"Perhaps I'll go kill some time at the arcade before I head home, my Mum won't be lookin' for me anyway." she suggested to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a loud crash, some screams and saw a ball bounce in front of her. She looked in the direction of all the noise and went to go to check it out!

"!" she gasped sharply at the sight.

Yusuke's suddenly lifeless body was laying there in front of the car.

She ran to his body, throwing herself at him, trying to scramble him up into her arms, "YUSUKE! YOU DUMBASS, WAKE UP!"

Flashbacks to earlier that day flooded her mind.

During lunch break, she ran into Yusuke. She noticed him and remembered that Kuwabara was looking around for him earlier, so she wanted to make sure that Kuwabara found him as to stop one of her own friends from suffering at the hands of Kuwabara again.

"Yusuke!" Nika jogged over to him.

"What do you want?" Yusuke glanced over with an annoyed tone.

"Ah... Well... I was wondering if Kuwabara had found you since lunch?"

"No, I don't think so, what's this about anyway? You suddenly a messenger of his?"

"Well, no, it's just that he bothered one of my friends to try to find you."

"And that concerns me how?"

"Obviously, because of you my friends are being bothered!"

"Isn't that normal, though?"

Nika huffed in annoyance. This was getting nowhere quick.

"Whatever. I'm done here," she said, "I got my question out of the way."

"Yeah, whatever weirdo."

"See you never!" she stuck her tongue out as he walked away. He didn't see her because he already had his back turned.

When he was out of earshot, she whispered, "I hope you get hit by a car, you jerk." turned around and headed back to class.

"This is my fault, isn't it...?" Nika held his body in her arms. She felt sadness. She didn't know, but tried to convince herself it was true sadness, not faked. It felt real. But she didn't know how real sadness felt. Is this real sadness?

"YOU IDIOT!" she cried over his body, realizing that she must truly care for him for this many tears to fall out against her will.


End file.
